Hardly Perfect
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: Another contest, another competition, and May and Drew are at the heart of it all. But when one comment goes awry, they both seem lost to what happens after. Typical of Drew to let his big mouth run the show, isn't it?


-1**A/N: Bored one night and decided to write this. Finished at like 2:30 AM and had to get up at 5 the next day. Go me and my willpower!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this Pokemon stuff and/or merchandise, do you think I would be writing a fan fiction on it? I though not. All I own is the plot… and even that you cant be too sure about me owning fully… ;;**

And so the story begins…

_Always. It was always for Beautifly. Every time. But for once, she wished he would say it was for her. _

_Sometimes, she thought it secretly was. She'd watch as he turned his head just so to watch. She'd see this little glint in his eye, watching for her reaction. But in a second, it was all over. Like pencil marks on a paper. Sure, maybe they were there before, but in an instant, they could be erased, and you'd never have known they were there. _

**Always. It was always for Beautifly. Every time. But for once, he wished he could gather up enough courage to say it was for her. **

**Sometimes, he watched her and wondered what she though as he handed the violet-red flower to her. Did she like it? Did she have any idea that is was really for her? How could she know. There was no way of knowing. Like asking what would come the next day, or even in the next five minutes. You never really knew until it got there. **

_**Another day, another contest, another chance to try and impress him. **was what was going through her head that day. She's go out onto the stage, try her best to win her contest, and then wait for him and his reaction weather she won or not. He was one of her Top Five reasons for being a Coordinator. _

_**Another day, another contest, another chance to try and impress her.**_** was what was going through his head that day. He'd go out, try his best to win, and then see what she would say after he congratulated her on her job well done. She was part of the reason he liked being a Coordinator. In his Top Five, at least. **

_She watched from backstage as he competed. He commanded with such style and grace, keeping his pokemon in a constant rhythm. She gazed on while he beat the tar out of Harley. The jerk deserved it took for trying to sabotage her! Once, back in her very first Grand Festival, Harley had mentioned (sarcastically, of course) that he was her boyfriend. Neither of the two had responded to that remark, but his words had sliced through her and made her heart skip a beat. _

_There were cheers from the crowd. Drew stood in victory as his fans cheered him on. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was up next. _

**He watched from backstage as she competed. She controlled her pokemon with such style! Not very graceful, but style nonetheless. He gazed on while she attacked Grace with the fire inside her burning with the desire to win. Once while he was traveling, he had met Grace on the road and the two had stopped for a drink. The two had talked, and Grace had casually mentioned about how his girlfriend, May, was doing. He denied anything was going on between them, but she looked skeptical. Her words had slashed through him like a knife, and he could have sworn his heart had stopped in that one moment. **

**May's Beautifly finished spectacularly, smashing Grace's Medicham into the ground in a silver fury. The crowd cheered on as May and her Beautifly bowed and did their happy dance. He silently cheered along with him, happy she had won. He went to quickly prep up his Roselia. They would be versing her in the final round. **

_She stood uncertainly across the field from him, though she didn't show it. You couldn't show weakness to this guy, or you'd be beaten for sure. This was her practice Contest. Extra stuff for the Grand Festival. She didn't want to loose, but it's not like she absolutely needed to either. If she lost, it would give him a reason to taunt her. _

_The buzzer sounded and the five minutes began. She attacked first, sending her Beautifly into a silver blaze with Silver Wind. His Roselia was blasted backward in this sudden speed of air, but recovered quickly. He countered. _

"_Roselia! Petal Dance!" his fan girls in the stands went wild as the flower pokemon before them spun in circles, releasing petals everywhere. It was beautiful, yet harmful, as her Beautifly took a beating. He ran his fingers through his hair, whooshing it. The fan girls went into a frenzy. May swooned inwardly too, momentarily forgetting she was in the middle of a competition against him. How was it that a simple move so normal, if done by any other boy, would have no effect like it did when he did it, sending her heart banging against her ribcage? _

_Her Beautifly tackled Roselia head-on, and went straight into Whirlwind, but he would have none of it. She caught his eye from across the field and he smirked. He upped his game, and in that small moment, May knew she had been beat. _

**He stood, back straight, shoulders and feet apart, across the field from her. He needed to win this last ribbon if he was going to be accepted into the Grand Festival. And even though this was May, he was still determined to win. **

**The buzzer sounded and before he had a chance to react, she dove headfirst into the battle, sending his Roselia flying. It quickly recovered though. **

"**Roselia! Petal Dance!" he shouted, determined to win this, even if it _was_ her. His fangirls in the crowd acted like crazed…well… fangirls. For their benefit, and partly May's, he slid his fingers through his hair and flipped it. Yep, that did it. He was surprised the Contest people didn't hire Bouncers whenever he was in the vicinity. He had become aware that he seemed to flip his hair a lot more recently when May was around. Maybe she liked it. Maybe it would…**

**While he was lost in his train of thought, May's Beautifly attacked his Roselia head-on, followed by a powerful whirlwind. It took him by surprise, and sometimes, surprises were good. He met her eye from across the field, and got into the game. He saw the brief look of fear in her eyes and knew, from that point, he had his Ace in the Hole. **

_There were cheers. There was noise. There was confetti. May spat some of it out of her mouth as she politely clapped along with the rest of the audience. Not being able to face him again, she turned and went backstage, ducking by the small rental locker she had and cleaned up her Beautifly. It was soon good as new, and May returned it to its pokeball. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see Drew, a smirk plastered on his face, and a few stray strands of confetti in his hair and on his shoulders. _

"_You did great." she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "Good job." _

"_Good? Only good? I didn't see you out there with the ribbon in your hand." he retorted. She glared hard at his smirk. _

"_No, maybe not, but can you blame me? Every time you beat me in these contests, you come back here and rub it in my face on how you beat me."_

"_Uh…"_

"_For once, I'm sick of it! Yes, you're good. Yes, you're better than me sometimes. But it gives you no reason to rub it in my face as if you're the king of the world!" she turned on her heel and ran. She didn't care where, but she let her feet do the leading. Anywhere was better than here right now. _

**There was cheering. There was confetti, there was his final ribbon in hand! Drew stood among the cheers and smirked, though he was smiling on the inside. This was his ticket to the Grand Festival! He glanced from one smiling face to the next. Finally, after what seemed like three tons of confetti had fallen on him, he glanced over his shoulder to see May leaving through the small hallway leading to backstage. He returned his Roselia to his pokeball and followed her. He stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath. What was he going to say? **

"**May, even though you lost, you did a good job." No, that sounded too mean. **

"**May, this time, this rose is for you, not Beautifly. You did great." Yes, that sounded good. Then he would whip out the rose he had in his right hand behind his back. Although his stomach was flipping like the Tilt-A-Whirl at Pokemon Land, he and his newfound confidence strode across the room towards May, who had just returned her Beautifly back to its pokeball. He tried not to look too eager. He tapped her shoulder and she turned and stood up to face him. **

"**You did great." she said, though the look in her eyes said otherwise. "Good job." **

_**Now! Do it now! **_**said that little voice in his head. **

"**Good? Only good? I didn't see you out there with the ribbon in your hand." he said. His insides turned to ice. Why on Earth did he say that?**

"**No, maybe not, but can you blame me? Every time you beat me in these contests, you come back here and rub it in my face on how you beat me." she exploded. He blinked in response**

"**Uh…" he was shocked. Every word of it was true, except for this time. This time, it was different. **

"**For once, I'm sick of it! Yes, you're good. Yes, you're better than me sometimes. But it gives you no reason to rub it in my face as if you're the king of the world!" he watched as her eyes filled with tears that threatened to overflow. Then she turned and ran. Out the hallway entrance to the Backstage, out into the hallway, and out of sight. And she left him there. Stunned, on his own, with the rose he had for her dangling limply behind his back. **

_Somehow, she had found herself out in the back alleyway, with only a dumpster for company. She put her head in her hands, leaned back against the brick building and cried. Tears blurred her vision and dropped out of her cupped hands like tiny pieces of diamond, glittering in the small amount of light that came through the cloudy sky. Thunder rumbled. It sounded close. _

_Why was it always like this? Why did the guy have to have such a big ego? Her heart panged as she realized that if it were not for one tiny factor, she wouldn't be out here crying now. It only hurt so much because she realized she loved him. _

_The tears came freely now, falling as fast as the raindrops falling overhead. More thunder, and May heaved another sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head up and saw Drew standing there. There was something about him. Something about the sadness and hurt in his eyes that kept her from running away again. Her eyes stayed locked onto those deep green ones. _

"_Look, May…" he started. She turned her head away. She couldn't keep staring into those eyes like that. Although she could still feel them boring a hole into the back of her skull. _

"_I'm sorry for what I said back there. You're right. All I do is rub it in your face and beat on you about how much better I am than you. And I'm sorry. What I said back there was uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" he asked. He then put two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards his. He put the rose he had for her behind her left ear, and used his thumb to wipe away stray tears on her cheeks. Though with the rain pouring down on both of them, it hardly made a difference. All the same, May raised her downcast eyes to meet his. _

"_Please?" he asked once more. Her eyes darted back and forth from one of his beautiful green eyes to the next. He really meant it. She could see he really, truly meant it. _

**As soon as the feeling in his legs returned, he ran to the door May had exited from, just in time to see the heel of her shoe disappear around a corner. He ran to catch up, and was only just behind her all the way. Finally, panting, he turned the final corner and saw her disappear through the back exit door. He slumped himself against the stretch of wall and cradled his head in his hands. Why couldn't he control that mouth of his? **

**As he mentally damned himself for being an idiot, he was struck with a thought. Why was he so worked up about this? With any other person, he would have turned up his nose and figured they were having an off-day. But this… what May had said had done some damage. It made him think. And what was worse, it made him _guilty! _He almost never felt guilty. But then, he must have seen it coming a long time back. His hair-flipping, his I'm-too-cool-for-you attitude, and definitely his roses. **

**Outside, thunder rumbled.**

**And all of this could only mean one thing. **

**The thunder rumbled again, as if trying to intensify the mood. **

**He was in love with May. **

**He stood up suddenly. There were things he had to make right. Outside, it was pouring rain, but he didn't care, as long as he found May and made things right again. Lucky for him, she was slumped against the brick wall, in the exact spot he had been, but on the opposite side of the wall. She hadn't heard him come out. Her face was cupped in her hands and even though it was raining, he could see tears falling out of those cupped hands and into the dirt now turning to mud below their feet. He walked over and placed a hand on May's shoulder. She jerked her head up, as if to show whoever it may have been that she was not, in fact, crying, but that she had something in her eye. Her icy blue eyes didn't tear themselves away from his green ones. **

"**Look, May…" he started. She turned her head in the opposite direction. He stared at her for a second, then continued, despite the pouring rain overhead. **

"**I'm sorry for what I said back there. You're right. All I do is rub it in your face and beat on you about how much better I am than you. And I'm sorry. What I said back there was uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" he asked. Then he put two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards his. The rose he had for her he set behind her left ear, and used his thumb to wipe away stray tears on her cheeks. Though with the rain pouring down on both of them, it hardly made a difference. All the same, May raised her downcast eyes to meet his.**

"**Please?" he asked once more. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes bounced back and forth between his, deciding which choice to pick. Finally, she smiled a weak smile. **

"**Yes, Drew. I forgive you." she said, barely above a whisper. He smiled back. Not his usual smirk. No, this was an actual smile spread across his lips. **

**It was about this time Drew realized that he still had her chin in his hand and their faces were very close together. Barely a few inches. **

((Now we're going to third person, from both POV, because it so much cooler this way.))

Drew had never kissed a girl before. He had never had a reason to. He knew the time would come when it was absolutely perfect. When he and the other person felt the moment deemed it worthy.

May had never kissed a guy before. She had never had a reason to. She knew the time would come when it was absolutely perfect. When she and the other person felt the moment deemed it worthy.

Standing in the pouring rain, in the back alley of the Lillycove Contest Center hardly seemed like this moment. And yet, there was something pulling at the back of each of their skulls. Something nagging them to do something. But what was it?

May leaned in slightly closer. Hardly even noticeable. But when you were this close to the one you loved, it hardly seemed unnoticeable. Drew slowly, gently, slid his free hand around her waist and pulled her body slowly closer to his. May's hands found their way up his chest and she rested her arms around his neck. Drew, at the same time, moved the hand that was holding her chin back ever so slowly to the place where May's head and neck met. Her eyes and his slowly closed and before the two knew what had hit them, their lips met.

It was like an explosion to May. There was nothing else like it in the world. She had always dreamed of being kissed, like a Princess in a fairytale storybook when she was little. Now, standing here, in the pouring rain, she had got it. It was a thousand times better than anything she had ever imagined, and she never wanted it to end.

Drew saw a fireworks display behind his closed eyelids. When he was a little boy, even then, there were girls chasing him around the school playground, giggling and trying to kiss him when they caught him. Back in the cootie days, the very thought of a kiss sent goosebumps up his arms and a chill down his back. Icky girl kisses! But now, standing here with May, the kiss was anything _but_ icky. Amazing. Spell-binding. Beautiful.

Wet?

The two broke apart and looked up at the sky, rain pouring down on top of them. Both were soaked through with the sky water and somehow, muddy up to the middle of their shins. Mud had a tendency to do that to one.

There the two were, standing in the back alley of the Lillycove Contest Center, with rain pouring down on top of their heads and muddy to their shins. Hardly seemingly the moment for one's first kiss with another.

And yet, to each of them, there was no place they'd rather be.

**A/N: Contestshipping! Flufyness! Oneshot! Fear me and my oneshot ways. When I wrote this, I wrote May's POV in red and Drew's in green. My papers looked like Christmas. Pretty much a corny story, but I love reviews! Hope you liked and the first to review gets a reply! Go you! w00t!**


End file.
